KLAHAN DE VIRGEM: Um Capricho dos Deuses
by Katrinnae
Summary: 100 anos após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, uma nova geração de cavaleiros surge para conter uma ameaça que pode destruir a Terra. Klahan é um jovem considerado sagrado e escolhido pela Constelação de Virgem. Porém, será preciso provar ser merecedor da armadura de ouro de Virgem e compreender o complexo destino de caprichos divinos da qual foi submetido.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Região de Chitwan.**

**Aldeia de Sharampur**

Aconteceu há alguns anos, mas o calor das chamas que incendiaram os casebres da região ainda pareciam arder iluminando aquela noite fria. O grito de desespero e a dor ainda toma conta da região, hoje abandonada e esquecida por todos. Todo o local encontra-se em ruínas, marcadas pelo medo da mera menção daquela noite de terror. Não havia quem se aventurar por aquelas terras, e os poucos que tentaram sucumbiram. O portão de madeira e seu sino são sinais do limite para qualquer aquele que ali chega. Atravessar aquele vilarejo é estar preparado para a agonia que afligirá o mais profundo da alma. Todos os dias, flores são deixadas na entrada em memória dos mortos por aquela fatídica noite da qual todos se negam a lembrar ou mesmo comentar.

Por anos essa região viveu sob intensa guerra civil que levou a destruição de muitas famílias e uma terrível escassez, levando muitas pessoas ao desespero. Diversas cidades eram tomadas e devastadas, com noites tomadas pelas chamas e pelas lágrimas provocadas por perdas inestimáveis de seus entes queridos. O que era assistido nesse momento eram apenas o desespero e fuga da felicidade que antes ali havia. Porém, é preciso ressaltar os versos de Daisaku Ikeda acerca desta infelicidade que "são provocadas por erros de decisão ou escolha. Portanto é errado considerar que todos os acontecimentos são manifestações de carmas ou destinos pré-determinados". Hoje compreendo bem isso, ainda que eu tenha pago um valor bem alto por isso juntamente com todos neste lugar...

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Os gravetos estalavam com as chamas na lareira acesa, iluminando o ambiente um tanto precário com a parede de terra e teto de palha que havia sido reforçada há alguns dias com amarras suficientes para suportar a nevasca que estava anunciada para aqueles dias. O céu acinzentado e as nuvens carregadas já era um prenúncio. Antes do cair da noite alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair e intensificando-se conforme escurecia. Enquanto um manto negro cobria o céu, uma névoa branca se formava transformando todo o lugar num grande deserto coberto por um manto branco gelado. Não havia outras propriedades visíveis naquela região, exceto a cidade ao longe que se mostrava vazia e 'fria'.

**- Tem certeza que é seguro para ele?** – indagava Demitri olhando pela janela já marcada por finas camadas de gelo pelo frio do lado de fora. – **Disse para pernoitarmos aqui por não ser seguro voltar, mas não hesitou em sair nessa nevasca que se intensifica cada vez mais.**

Um velho homem buscava um bule que havia deixado na lareira, entornando a água quente em duas xícaras improvisadas e deixando o aroma do chá impregnando o ambiente. Harish era um homem em idade avançada com longos cabelos já esbranquiçados, corpo esguio, mas com presença e imponência diferente de homens comuns.** –Não se preocupe com ele. Diferente de você ele conhece bem esta região e sabe de suas limitações. Certamente ele poderia seguir viagem, mas não o fez temendo que não suportasse o frio.** Comentava o Ancião entregando a bebida ainda quente e para que se aproximasse mais. A noite havia esfriado consideravelmente, e manter-se próximo à lareira era a melhor idéia.

**- Pergunto porque me preocupa ele seguir caminho por aquele vilarejo que me parece tão... abandonado. Quase assombrado.** Comentou tomando a xícara em mãos, fumegante ainda e assoprando um pouco antes de beber. O ancião apenas o assistia com sua expressão serena e olhar vivo. Nada comentou, apenas ficou a ouvi-lo. **– Cheguei aqui até aquele portão onde fui deixado sem entender a reação do homem que me pareceu muito assustado. Perguntei o que havia acontecido ali, mas ele nem mesmo me respondeu. Parecia com medo, sei lá... Senti o homem bastante hesitante.**

Os gravetos continuavam a estalar na lareira, e o velho adicionava mais alguns em vista que o fogo parecia enfraquecer. O vento no lado de fora parecia aumentar, chamando a atenção de ambos. Porém, Harish parecia muito tranqüilo, olhando para sua xícara e esboçando um meio sorriso. De fato, desde a fatídica noite aquele lugar tem sido evitado e o portão se tornando um símbolo de limite. Não havia quem comentasse ou mesmo mencionasse aquele lugar e Demitri já percebera isso ao chegar à cidade. Dentre todos que procurara, aquele era o único local certo de encontrá-lo, mas essa 'certeza' deu lugar a incerteza enquanto atravessava aquele vilarejo que tinha um clima tão pesado e fatigante.

**- As pessoas não comentam sobre este lugar, acabando-se por se tornar um tabu, um símbolo de um medo visível pelo que aconteceu aqui há alguns anos. Nós dois somos os únicos a ficarmos, mas ele tornou-se praticamente um 'fantasma' nesse lugar querendo redimir-se daquele dia...**

Demitri piscou aturdido. De fato, ao chegar ali ouviu apenas do velho, do 'ancião da vila', nenhuma menção daquele homem a quem sentiu emanar um poderoso cosmo jamais sentido antes. Pensava se aquilo não fora apenas uma impressão já que, ao atravessar aquele vilarejo em ruínas pareceu sentir ter toda sua energia sugada. Fitou mais uma vez o velho, franzindo o cenho e mantendo seu olhar incisivo sobre ele repetindo sobre ele querer 'se redimir daquele dia'. **– Redimir-se? Ao acaso ele tem alguma responsabilidade sobre o que aconteceu aqui?**

**- Não. Klahan não tem qualquer responsabilidade do que aconteceu aqui em Sharampur. Ele ainda não sabe disso ou simplesmente nega aceitar seu destino... **Comentou o velho homem apenas assistindo a nevasca aumentar.


	2. O Advento

**CAPÍTULO I**

**O ADVENTO**

* * *

.

.

Uma manhã como aquela era dificilmente assistida naquela região após a forte nevasca da noite. O sol era fraco, mas era o suficiente para proporcionar um pouco de calor após uma intensa estiagem da última que pintara toda a região de branco e disfarçando, ainda mais, aquela cidade entregue na mais completa ruína. Apenas a brisa era o som do lugar, um tanto fantasmagórica para os mais hesitantes em peregrinar naquele lugar. O sino que havia no portão soava distante, quase como um sinal para algo.

Um homem mantinha-se sentado em posição de meditação, as mãos descansando sobre seu colo e a cabeça baixa com os cabelos sobre sua face. O pouco de sua expressão visível era séria e dura, compenetrado suficiente para que uma aura dourada como névoa circundasse seu corpo. Quando o sol apontou no horizonte e os primeiros raios atingiram o vilarejo, pudera sentir aquele calor, levantando sua cabeça em direção deste. A energia que emanava dele parecia crescer pouco a pouco. Erguera uma das mãos e levara até a cabeça, retirando uma venda com selos antigos gregos que mantinha sobre seus olhos. Um forte evento se fez presente no local, esvoaçando seus cabelos negros antes cobertos pelo capus de suas vestimentas. Se não segurasse firme aquela venda, certamente se perderia com aquele vento. Lentamente abria seus olhos, mostrando belo brilho dourado que faiscaram emitindo um forte brilho mesclado à sua aura.

Uma grande luz emanou do centro do vilarejo, ganhando os céus naquela manhã. Vilarejos vizinhos já despertos assustaram-se com aquela luz que tão logo surgiu também se dissipou, desaparecendo completamente no ar. Um forte vento cruzou o ar antes de tudo se normalizasse. Harish, que até então estava junto à lareira esquentando uma água, meio a torrentes tosses, sentiu aquela forte cosmo energia e a luminosidade que tomou o ambiente. Porém, diferente dos cidadãos de vilarejos vizinhos, ele não se assustou. Ele conhecia bem aquele poder e imaginava de quem poderia ser, sussurrando seu nome. – **Klahan...** - enquanto ganhava a porta e olhando em direção ao centro do vilarejo. Não poderia vê-lo dali daquele casebre afastado de Sharampur, mas sabia que ele estava lá.

Klahan mantinha os dedos pressionados sobre os olhos, com o corpo curvado pra frente apoiando-se com outro braço, aquele que segurava a faixa. Ele arfava, aparentando um esgotamento físico e emocional por aquilo. Levantou a cabeça, trincando os dentes e amarrando novamente a faixa sobre seus olhos e se levantando. Ele poderia não ver, mas tinha ciência que uma cratera havia sido aberta ao seu redor com apenas onde ele estivera sentado ficando intacto. Fechou o punho com tamanha força que pingos de sangue surgiram do chão.

.

**oOo**

.

Os passos de Klahan eram firmes, desviando dos obstáculos que havia pelo vilarejo sem qualquer problema como se assistisse a cada um deles. O sol estava mais alto àquela hora da manhã, mas aquele lugar era sempre vazio. Nem mesmo aves surgiam ali. Era um lugar desolador, mas não para ele. Seguia um caminho até onde foi, um dia, espécie de jardim. Há muito ali era um campo verde em dias quentes, e mesmo no frio não perdia sua beleza, com a grama coberta com finos flocos de gelo. Agora era uma área seca, com alguns lugares que tiveram suas pedras removidas. Havia apenas uma que ainda permanecia no lugar e havia um nome escrito: Sukhon.

Trazia consigo um ramo de flores, amaryllis, uma espécie típica da região com sua variação vermelha natural. Ajoelhou-se diante da pedra e depositando as flores ali, mas percebendo que alguns ramos da mesma haviam sido postas recentemente. Klahan tomou em suas mãos e virou-se de modo a observar por cima dos ombros.

– **Já disse que não deveria vir aqui.** Comentou ele de maneira seca e fria. Uma leve brisa bagunçou seus cabelos. Dentre algumas poucas árvores ali existentes, a neve que ainda se abrigava em seus galhos caía sobre um garoto que se mantinha escondido atrás dela, revelando-se a Klahan. Não deveria ter mais que 7 anos.

– **Já disse que é perigoso vir aqui. Pode acabar se machucando.** E se levantou, deixando as flores e se distanciando. O garoto ficou a assisti-lo, olhando para a pedra e as flores deixada e seguindo atrás de Klahan.

**- Se é perigoso, porque você fica aqui? Seu posso me machucar, você também pode.** – dizia o garoto de maneira bem esperta acompanhando os passos duros de Klahan que se mantinha indiferente à presença do garoto. Porém, isso não parecia intimidá-lo. – **Eu só venho deixar flores para Sukhon porque gostava muito dela. Ela adorava amaryllis, e ontem à noite nevou muito e sabia que aquelas que eu trouxe não resistiriam. E eu vi que você também trouxe!**

"_Tsc!_", foi a resposta de Klahan quanto aquilo, continuando a seguir pelo vilarejo em ruínas com o garoto seguindo-o, pulando os obstáculos como se fossem brincadeiras. Manteve seus passos sem interrupção enquanto o garoto continuava a falar sem parar. Então, ele conhecia Sukhon. Ouvia-o explanar o quanto ela era linda e amável – e realmente era, assim como também amiga e sua fiel companheira desde muito por ser seu canal com o mundo exterior. Porém, havia algo mais que isso entre os dois.

- **Ela estava sempre na loja do meu pai comprando estas flores. Dizia que era para o templo.** Uma rápida reação foi perceptível em Klahan, ainda que muito discreta e não notada pelo garoto entretido com os obstáculos.

**– As pessoas de outros vilarejos evitam vir aqui, mas você não. Por que insiste vir aqui quando digo que corre perigo meio essas ruínas?** – Klahan cortou abruptamente as palavras do garoto, continuando a andar firmemente. – **Esta cidade está ruindo e pode se machucar ou mesmo morrer.**

O menino observou Klahan por alguns instantes, e não pareceu se assustar com aquilo. Elevou os braços até altura da cabeça e sorrindo de maneira moleque, sempre acompanhando os passos de Klahan que continuava a andar.– **Eu não tenho medo daqui. Eu gosto de ficar por aqui. Você também gosta, não é? Senão, por que também ficaria vagando por aqui? Sempre o vejo andando pela vila, entrar no antigo templo e visitar a Sunkhon...**

O garoto não poderia perceber, mas Klahan baixara levemente a cabeça enquanto ouvia tudo aquilo e remetendo um passado não muito distante e lembrando quando aquele vilarejo ainda era povoado e o templo sempre tão visitado. Poderia até mesmo ver Sunkhon caminhando pela cidade com suas flores que sempre buscava decorar o templo até que se tudo perdeu em chamas. E ao contrário de todos que ou padeceram ou simplesmente abandonaram o lugar, aquele garoto não temia ficar ali - assim como o próprio Klahan.

– **Kiet!** – respondeu ele quando ouviu o garoto perguntar se ele sabia seu nome e respondendo com seu jeito seco. **Por que não fica com sua família? Devem estar preocupados com você.**

**- Eu não tenho ninguém.** – disse o garoto de maneira espontânea, quase de imediato e parando sobre uma grande pedra. O seu olhar ficou ligeiramente triste. **– E eu não tenho pra onde ir.** Klahan sentiu um aperto no peito por aquilo, engolindo a seco, mas sem interromper seus passos, ainda que estes se tornassem mais vagarosos naquele momento. **- Além do mais, eu gosto daqui! A minha casa ficava aqui, junto com a loja do meu pai naquela esquina…** E continuou a saltar as pedras e outras ruínas, sempre mais à frente e buscando equilibrar-se. Klahan mantinha a cabeça levemente baixa, maneando negativamente quanto àquilo quando pressentiu algo, sendo o único motivo que fez parar, de fato, seus passos e manter-se parado e depois buscar por algo nas proximidades.

O garoto continuara a falar, pulando algumas paredes caídas quando viu Klahan parado mais atrás, piscando aturdido até saltar e correr até ele perguntando o que houve. Não havia nada, senão uma brisa serena que carregava algumas folhas secas perdidas pelo chão de terra e cascalhos já revelados pela neve derretida. _"O que é esse cosmo? Essa energia me parece muito familiar..."_, pensou ele por alguns instantes ao pressentir algo, uma cosmo-energia poderosa que se aproximava. Num ímpeto, como se um alarme soasse em seu inconsciente, algo o assustou o bastante para reagisse rápido puxando o garoto para próximo de si.

**- KHAN! **– gritou Klahan tomando o garoto e puxando-o. Uma poderosa esfera de cosmo energia envolveu o seu corpo e do garoto que nada entendia o que acontecia. Ele se manteve de pé, fazendo-se de escudo para o garoto que se manteve encolhido. Na esfera, uma lâmina parecia fincada na barreira invisível, presa numa espécie de lança e esta, por sua vez, em correntes douradas. Do alto de umas ruínas havia um guerreiro trajando uma armadura de platina com detalhes em ouro, pele bem morena e cabelos escuros que estavam trançados. Os seus olhos eram profundos azuis, assim como o detalhe em tecido que havia em sua armadura. Ele recolheu a lança e sorriu em direção de Klahan.

**- Como esperado de ti, Klahan, "o mensageiro dos deuses". Não era assim que era chamado por essa região ou estaria enganado?**, comentou a figura misteriosa que ainda segurava sua lança e com um sorriso vil estampado sem eu rosto. Klahan mantinha-se parado, protegendo o garoto que observava tudo aquilo sem nada entender. Não era possível ver seus olhos, mas a leve expressão que havia em seu rosto com o contorcer da boca já indiciava o desagrado por aquelas palavras que soavam de maneira tão depreciativa. – **Ao acaso o ofendi? Ao que sei era alguém muito calmo e temperado... o que vejo agora não parece a sombra daquele garoto tão próximo dos deuses. Quem é esse na minha frente agora?**

"_Conheço esse cosmo... Digno de um Nix_", pensava Klahan quando sentiu aquela cosmo-energia, a mesma de algum tempo atrás. **- Quem é você e o que quer aqui? Não tem o direito de profanar esse lugar!** – indagou Klahan 'olhando' em direção da figura com seus punhos fechados enquanto este se mantinha ainda no alto das ruínas com sua lança em punho.

**- Quem é você para dizer que profano estas terras? Olhe à sua volta, Klahan. Já se esqueceu o que houve aqui? Isso tudo nada mais é que o resultado daqueles que renegam aos deuses, que tentam ludibriá-lo. Bem sabe disso, não é? Bem sabe como os deuses são vingativos com aqueles que lhe viram as costas.** Dizia em tomar provocativo, sorrindo de maneira maliciosa. **Você foi agraciado por eles...** e sua expressão se tornou séria e dura, com seus olhos brilhando intensamente – **E o que fez foi renegá-los quando eles o buscaram e punido por seu pecado. Agora, porém, eles concederam uma segunda chance e por isso estou aqui. Diga-me, Klahan, qual será sua resposta desta vez?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_CONTINUA..._**


	3. Promethee

**CAPÍTULO II**

**PROMETHEE**

* * *

.

.

O homem em sua armadura de platina e ouro que se encontrava num ponto alto de uma das ruínas saltara em direção à rua, ficando uns 10m de Klahan que ainda se mantinha como escudo do garoto – encolhido por baixo de suas vestimentas temeroso e sem entender o que acontecia. Os dois homens ficaram se encarando por alguns instantes, com o vento sendo o único som a ecoar naquela rua levantando um pouco da poeira guardada naqueles prédios caídos, assim como os cabelos bailavam com a barulho da corrente foi ouvido quando o cavaleiro de platina moveu a lança entre suas mãos, com Klahan ainda se mantendo imóvel e com sua face inexpressiva. Apenas a mão mantinha-se sobre o garoto que piscava aturdido meio a tudo aquilo.

– **Kiet..**. – disse ele quebrando seu silêncio. – **Quero que saia daqui. Busque por um abrigo e fique por lá.** O tom de voz de Klahan fora forte e incisivo para o garoto que o fitou assustado, hesitando em sair. O homem à frente de ambos moveu-se dando alguns passos à frente e movendo sua lança, intimidando o garoto que se encolheu mais atrás de Klahan que o insistia para que fosse embora. O garoto acatou e correu, no instante em que aquele homem sorriu e fizera um movimento ameaçando um ataque, mas impedido por algum bloqueio da qual não compreendeu de onde vir até ouvi algo – **Ohm!**– permitindo que o garoto desaparecesse entre as ruínas. – **Não pense que deixarei fazer algo contra o garoto.** – disse em emoção na voz. – **Ainda me disse quem é você.**

O homem sorriu, fechando os olhos. Seu cosmo emanou fortemente, e num rápido e violento movimento com sua lança era como se 'cortasse' a barreira que o impedia de se mover. Ele abriu os olhos com um largo sorriso no rosto e rindo daquilo. – **Que patético! Achava mesmo que essa sua barreira poderia me impedir de fazer algo com aquele moleque? Não tenho interesse em crianças. As minhas ordens são para com você, Klahan**. – disse ele rindo daquela cena - **Eu sou Kalian de Promethee, Entidade Suprema do Julgamento**.

**– Promethee…?** – há certa hesitação nas palavras de Klahan ao ouvir aquele nome. A sua expressão não se alterara, mas foi perceptível em sua voz. – **Veste uma das lendárias armaduras titânicas? Hunf! Sempre pensei que Prometeu tivesse sido aquele que enfrentou os deuses roubando o fogo do Olimpo para os homens. Mas acaso também tenho conhecimento que essa sua proeza fez com que se julgasse no direito de subjugá-los por sua ambição mesquinha e egoísta.**

O sorriso que antes havia na face do cavaleiro, tornou-se séria, e seus olhos faiscaram descontentes por aquelas últimas palavras, levando a apertar fortemente a lança que trazia com ele. Dá dois passos a mais pra frente e levantando sua lança, continuando a fitar Klahan com seus intensos olhos azulados e brilhantes. Torceu a boca para o lado em desagrado, mas logo sorriu, ainda que de maneira contida.

– **Hunf! Os homens são uns ingratos.** – disse de maneira fria e arrogante, fechando momentaneamente os olhos e virando o rosto para o lado como se menosprezasse àqueles a quem se referia – **Criaturas fracas e infames que ousam renegar aqueles que o criaram**. – abre os olhos lentamente, abrindo um meio sorriso - **Deveriam dedicar suas vidas a venerar e adorar os deuses para todo o sempre, mas não...** – volta a fitar Klahan que se mantinha 'inexpressivo', mas que verdadeiramente estava passível a tudo quer ouvia - **Eles precisam se rebelar contra seus criadores. Quem eles pensam que são? Prometheus era um titã, não ouse a compará-lo a esses vermes!** – diz com os dentes trincados e incrível desprezo – **É uma heresia, uma comparação esdrúxula! Deveria saber disso, Klahan. VOCÊ**... – ele aponta sua lança em direção de Klahan não em ameaça, mas como o indicasse somente, enquanto ele se mantinha parado, apenas ouvindo – **Foi agraciado pelos deuses e os renegou quando convocado por eles, e por esta negação foi punido severamente por isso...** – baixou sua lança e não somente sorria com aquilo como também ria daquela situação. – **Porém, ao que parece te concederam uma segunda chance. Parecem que padeceram sua penitência nesse tempo apesar de seu silêncio junto a eles desde então. Quanto a mim, fui escolhido para ser aquele a absolvê-lo da punição que lhe foi dado, mas isso vai depender unicamente de sua resposta. Diferente da primeira vez...** – ele levanta sua lança em direção da luz do sol que reflete bem o fio da lâmina, faiscando juntamente com seus olhos **– Não serei assim tão piedoso.**

Aquelas palavras soaram nitidamente ameaçadoras, fazendo com que Klahan torcesse discretamente os lábios como se enojado por aquelas palavras. Os seus punhos se fecharam ainda mais fortes escondidos nas longas mangas de suas vestimentas que esvoaçavam, assim como de seu oponente, com o forte vento que cruzava a rua – o vento que trazia os lamentos daquele fatídico vilarejo.

**.OoO.**

O garoto corria entre as ruínas como havia sido ordenado, encontrando-se longe suficiente de onde estava quando acompanhado de Klahan. Estava ofegante e transpirava muito, além de estar muito assustado com aquilo que assistira: a imagem daquela lança em sua direção e bloqueado por algum escudo invisível o impressionara. Ficara tão aturdido com aquilo que somente foi desperto quando Klahan que o mandou correr dali. Foi como lembrar seu pai mandando-o fugir do caos na cidade naquela noite e empurrado antes que uma das paredes o atingisse. Ele se escondera próximo a um poço, onde ficara por toda aquela noite chorando de medo e desespero. Mais que isso, tudo aquilo lhe parecia muito familiar e o medo veio á tona. Enquanto limpava o rosto das lágrimas, acabou por tropeçar numa pedra, caindo no chão lamacento por conta da neve que derretera pelo calor da manhã.

– **E-eu... Eu não posso ficar aqui! S Senhor... senhor Klahan... E p-precisa de ajuda...!** – lamentou abraçando o joelho ferido e com a voz embargada, olhando para trás como se pudesse avistar a rua da qual fugira e para os lados em busca de uma ajuda impossível. Ninguém arriscava a cruzar aquele vilarejo, sem contar que muitos se assustavam quando ele dizia morar naquela vila e chamando-o de mentiroso. Por mais frio e indiferente que era tratado, Klahan era o único a quem tinha 'companhia' naquele lugar. Olhou mais uma vez aos arredores e viu uma fumaça não muito distante, abrindo um sorriso esperançoso. – **O velho Mestre...!** – disse ele se levantando com certa dificuldade e correndo até o velho casebre.

Harish há muito vivia naquelas terras, naquele velho casebre, destacado de tudo e de todos. Eram raras às vezes que descia até os vilarejos, mas Kiet o conhecia por algumas vezes vê-lo junto ao templo – diferente de Klahan que conheceu somente após a 'noite da tormenta' que arrasara aquele lugar. O garoto subiu o monte com certa dificuldade e encontrando o casebre, chamando por Harish apenas como 'velho mestre' e entrando abruptamente no casebre que parecia vazio. Apenas uma lenha estalava queimando na lareira próxima. O garoto lamentava que, justamente naquele momento, ele pudesse ter descido a uma das vilas, caindo sentado ao chão. Percebeu um brilho de um canto daquele lugar auxiliado pelas chamas e se aproximou, afastando um pouco o tecido e contemplando uma urna dourada.

**.OoO.**

**– Por que hesita em responder, Klahan?** – indagou Kalian fitando-o com seu olhar arrogante e jogando a lança para apoiar nos ombros e a outra mão sendo levada à cintura.

– **Diga-me, Kalian...** – respondia Klahan quebrando seu silêncio – **O que fez você escolher ficar ao lado dos deuses quando foi um dia um 'verme' quanto estes que menospreza?** Havia calma nas palavras de Klahan, acompanhado de sua indiferença e frieza enquanto mantinha a cabeça erguida como se olhasse na direção do cavaleiro. Era como se ele assistisse o piscar aturdido e reação de surpresa de Kalian quanto àquela pergunta. – **Assim como eu era apenas um homem. Não compreendo essa sua arrogância e menosprezo pelos homens.**

Houve um momento de hesitação de ambas as partes, mergulhando-os num silêncio que somente não era total devido ao sopro do vento. Contudo, um sorriso brotou na expressão de Kalian que maneava negativamente quanto àquela questão, rindo de maneira contida e depois se tornando uma gargalhada vil.

– **Posso ler seu coração, Klahan, e vejo o quanto esse lugar o atormenta. Confesso que assistir a tudo isso me trouxe certa nostalgia...** – disse contemplando à sua volta – **Na Índia, o vilarejo onde nasci e cresci era um dos mais miseráveis. Diferente de você eu vivia nas ruas sobrevivendo a cada dia com migalhas que precisava buscar nos restos daquela sociedade que me julgava por ser um maldito órfão. Foi quando recebi a graça e me foi concebido o julgamento.** – O seu olhar brilha de maneira malévola apesar do azul celeste – **Que utilidade tinha aqueles vermes? Acha que me importo com isso? Eles foram apenas julgados por seus comportamentos pífios que nada tinham acrescentar ao plano dos deuses. O mesmo vale para as pessoas deste lugar...** – dizia abrindo um dos braços como se apresentasse o vilarejo. Klahan fechava ainda mais us punhos e sua expressão ganhava uma expressão ainda mais dura – **Elas estavam interferindo nos planos que tinham para você, e sua negação era prova disso. O seu castigo apenas uniu o útil ao agradável.**

Aquelas palavras proclamadas Kalian despertavam um grande descontentamento por parte de Klahan, levando-o a ascender seu cosmo de maneira gradual e circulando seu corpo em lampejos e 'névoas' douradas. A Entidade percebia aquela emanação e que aquilo era resultado de seu discurso, fazendo-o sorrir por conseguir atingir seu propósito. – **Então acha que os homens não passam de vermes e por isso pode julgá-los a seu bel-prazer? Que lamentável...** – comentou Klahan quanto às palavras Kalian e levando este aguçar seus olhos em direção dele, fazendo seu sorriso desaparecer momentaneamente a sua expressão endurecer. – **Não tenho porque minha resposta ser diferente ao daquele dia, e após ouvir esse seu discurso patético apenas me fez ver o quão certo estava em minha decisão naquela ocasião.**

– **Então mais uma vez renega aos deuses, Klahan? Renega-os em pró desses vermes? Piff!** – Caçoa Kalian com uma expressão nauseante e maneando negativamente – **Julguei você errado. Pensei que sua penitência o fizesse compreender onde de fato é seu lugar, mas parece que eu me enganei...** Num movimento ele arremessou novamente sua lança no ar, com a lâmina em direção de Klahan que pressentiu a ameaça. Assim como antes, a barreira se formou à sua volta bloqueando o golpe, mas provocando uma espécie de fissura que o surpreendeu. O choque das duas forças resultou num forte atrito, levando a lâmina emitir uma intensa luz azulada e raios cruzassem e circundassem a barreira. "_Essa força... é muito maior que antes...!_", pensava Klahan trincando os dentes e suportando aquela força que sobrepujava a sua. A fissura em sua barreira era cada vez maior, trincando a cada instante. Reuniu um pouco mais suas forças e buscou reverter toda aquela energia de volta a Kalian que, percebendo a estratégia, desapareceu retirando sua lança. Klahan caía ajoelhado e estafante e buscando pelo inimigo que pareceu simplesmente desaparecer.

Levantou-se buscando a presença da energia à sua volta, mas era como se tivesse desaparecido. Sabia que não havia atingido Kalian porque ele retirara sua força antes de revidar o seu ataque. Nesse momento, sentiu o chão sob seus pés queimarem, surgindo um círculo de fogo à sua volta que mais parecia uma barreira impedindo de se mover. Kalian surgiu como se rasgasse um plano e sorrindo para Klahan, percebendo o quanto ele estava surpreso e assustado.

– **A sua barreira se mostrou suficiente contra minha lança, sendo tão defensiva quanto ofensiva, mas será que ela é capaz de sobrepujar as minhas Chamas Divinas?** Sorri de maneira maléfica e observando Klahan tentando se mover, mas parecia sentir os pés e as mãos amarradas enquanto aquele calor parecia queimar seu corpo, ainda que as chamas não o tocassem. – **Vou torná-lo um exemplo de que não se deve virar às costas para os deuses, Klahan!**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**_Continua..._**


	4. Penitência

**CAPÍTULO III**

**PENITÊNCIA**

* * *

.

.

Kalian elevara sua lança ao alto pronto para golpear Klahan, este imóvel no círculo de fogo, quando também sentiu seu corpo ser imobilizado. Ele arregalou os olhos surpresos com aquela ação. Não poderia ser Klahan porque estava imobilizado e as Chamas o impediriam de qualquer ação como aquela devido a dor e agonia que ao cometia. Foi quando percebeu alguém às suas costas e sorriu. Em um movimento, as duas pontas de suas correntes 'rasgava' a barreira abrindo uma brecha para sua lança, destruindo por fim aquela barreira e se voltando para a figura de um velho de cabelos esbranquiçados se aproximando, também com uma poderosa cosmo-energia emanando dele.

– **Quem acha que é para se intrometer no julgamento deste herege?**

**– Se existe um herege aqui, esse não pode ser Klahan. Como aquele que por tantos anos serviu aos deuses poderia ser julgado como um?** – disse Harish se aproximando e fitando a figura de Kalian. Observou onde estava Klahan e as chamas que o envolvia e sua imobilidade e lançara alguns selos que pareceram colar uma parede invisível e apagando as chamas. Klahan caíra ajoelhado, transpirando e arfando com aquilo. Kalian não se deu o trabalho de observar aquilo, apenas fitava o homem à sua frente. Klahan sabia quem o soltara dali, esticando o braço em sua direção e tentando dizer algo, mas não tinha forças por momento.

– **Hunf! Serviu aos deuses? Ele nem mesmo começou isso, e não vou permitir que se intrometa em seu julgamento, seu velho!** – disse Kalian movendo sua lança e lançando uma forte torrente em direção de Harish que se mostrou em inúmeras lanças no ar. O velho usara de mesma técnica anterior de Klahan elevando seu cosmo – **KHAN**– e fazendo surgir uma forte barreira que impediu um ataque direto. Conseguiu suportar aquela força em primeira instância, mas percebeu que havia algo a mais. Kalian sorriu de maneira vil e as lanças desapareceram, atingindo Harish, ainda que nem tão violentamente. Klahan gritou ao sentir que algo o atingira.

– **HAHAHAHA! Sei bem quem é você, Harish de Virgem. O seu corpo não tem a mesma força de antes. Foi ferido gravemente em sua luta contra o Kraken. Posso ler o seu cosmo e perceber as fissuras de onde posso atacá-lo. Como alguém em suas condições acreditou que poderia ser um oponente para mim?**

Klahan, que ainda estava no chão, fechara o punho puxando a areia ainda quente. Ele sabia da condição de Harish, tentado ajudá-lo desde muito contra aquele mal que o consumia. Ele mesmo havia avisado que não poderia queimar seu cosmo se não quisesse que o veneno o consumisse, mas o fizera buscando salvá-lo de Kalian.

**– Como ousa... fazer isso... com ele?** – indagou Klahan se levantando, os cabelos caindo sobre seu rosto, os dentes trincados em sinal da raiva que sentia. Harish mantinha-se caído, mas ainda consciente e segurando o ombro ferido no ataque. Kalian se voltara para Klahan com seu sorriso cínico e debochando daquela sua atitude.

– **Poupe-me dessa sua misericórdia! Ele é outro que ousou desafiar os deuses julgando-se altura destes. Seria ele o responsável por virar sua cabeça, Klahan?** – volta-se de frente para melhor fitá-lo. – **Então ele merece ser julgado tanto quanto você**. – disse virando sua lança e pronto para golpear Harish quando Kalian sentiu um poderoso golpe arremessá-lo violentamente contra um prédio que se destruiu com o golpe. Klahan mantinha os dedos em posição de chakra, lançando-o um golpe que o fizera se elevar do chão e lançá-lo no ar. Uma vez com o caminho livre, correu em direção de Harish, relativamente ferido e tossindo muito.

**– Seu idiota. Por que fez isso!? Sabe que não pode...** – dizia ajudando-o a se levantar quando foi calado pelo próprio Harish que tocou em seus ombros para apoiar em seu levantar.

**– Não pode deixar ser tomado pela ira, Klahan. Ele pode ler seu coração, seus sentimentos e usá-los contra você. N-não deve esquecer o garoto que conheci e o que foi para esse vilarejo, Klahan. Não se deixe dominar por suas dúvidas. Você sabe quem você é...** – disse Harish fitando-o. Klahan engoliu a seco, suas mãos trêmulas com aquelas palavras. Ele sabia quem ele foi para aquelas pessoas daquele vilarejo de fato? Diferente de Harish, não era um veneno que o consumia, mas sentimento de culpa de ter sido ele o responsável por destruir todo aquele lugar por seu orgulho e egoísmo. – **Deve confiar em quem você, somente em você!** – disse Harish apertando sua mão, e era como se aquelas palavras ecoassem em sua mente, mas desta vez na voz de Sukhon, a quem tivera um vislumbre de quando esta morreu em seus braços.

.

**.OoO.**

.

Os passos de Kiet eram rápidos, mas buscando ser cuidadoso nas armadilhas que aquele monte guardava. A subida não era fácil, mas mesmo a descida se mostrava perigosa ainda que não fosse tão íngreme. Quando alcançou os limites do vilarejo, estava arfando, mas precisava voltar o quanto antes. Parou sua corrida quando ouviu um zumbido e olhou para o alto, vendo algo atingir uma das poucas paredes dos prédios ainda d epé, levando tudo abaixo. Abrirgou-se entre as ruínas temendo o pior e assistiu quando aquele homem que os abordou sair flrutuando dali com sua lança em mãos e zarpar em direção à rua. Kiet ficou a observá-lo com os olhos trêmulos.

– **É e-ele...!?** , murmurou, engolindo a seco e correndo na mesma direção daquele homem. – **É ele! Tenho certeza que é ele!**

.

**.OoO.**

**.**

O baque de sua chegada levantou poeira e fez o chão estremecer. Klahan havia pressentido sua chegada através da energia malévola que Kalian emanava, bem mais violenta que antes.

– **Que cena adorável...** – comentou ele se aproximando dos dois homens e limpando a boca suja por um filete de sangue. Klahan se levantou, deixando Harish cuidadosamente e ficando frente a esse como um escudo, assim como havia feito com Kiet – a quem esperava estar seguro e a salvo.

– **Então esta é sua resposta definitiva? Ficar ao lado dessas pessoas e renunciar aquilo que realmente foi designado pelos deuses? Ou se comporta assim pela responsabilidade pelo o que fez a este lugar? Afinal, foi você que matou as pessoas deste lugar, não?**

Aquelas palavras acertaram o orgulho de Klahan, levando-o a elevar seu cosmo ainda mais forte que antes, fazendo Kalian apreciar aquilo. O contraste de ambos era absurdamente evidente. Os dois estavam ali, um encarando o outro apenas aguardando o primeiro a fazer seu ataque. Por fim, Kalian dera seu primeiro passo.

– **CHEGA DE CONVERSA! ESTÁ NA HORA DE PAGAR POR SEUS CRIMES, KLAHAN!** – esbravejou Kalian girando sua lança no ar com uma velocidade e criando uma forte torrente de vento levantando a poeira do lugar. Bem mais que isso foi dele lançar, mais uma vez aquelas inúmeras lâminas em direção de Klahan e de Harish. – **KHAN!** – gritou Klahan fazendo seu escudo surgir e bloqueando aquele ataque.

Ele sentira o baque daquela força, mas não fora atingido como aconteceu com Harish fragilizado por sua condição. Conseguira proteger os dois, mas o ataque era intensamente violento. E como antes, intensos raios azulados circundavam a esfera criada por Klahan consumindo-o mais e mais, mas agora aqueles raios se mostravam como correntes que pressionavam cada vez mais.

– **Eu vou destruir essa sua barreira e acabar com seus joguinhos, Klahan!** – disse Kalian fechando as mãos, como se pudesse 'fechar' as correntes sobre a barreira criada por Klahan.

A barreira se fez em pedaços, como se inúmeros cristais se dissipassem no ar. As correntes que envolviam a barreira envolveram os braços e o corpo de Klahan, suspendendo-o no ar e jogando-o no chão de maneira violenta, criando uma cratera em sua volta. Ele cuspira sangue com o baque, sendo erguido novamente e tendo os braços abertos e ajoelhado no chão. Uma das pontas da corrente, em forma de tridente, envolveu seu pescoço apertando-o, quase sufocando. Tudo isso bem diante de Kalian. Harish tentou intervir, mas as chamas que impediram Klahan anteriormente envolveram o velho que ficou imobilizado.

– **Não vou permitir que se intrometa novamente, velho. Deixarei que as chamas o consumiam muito lentamente enquanto assiste o que faço com esse herege!** – disse olhando novamente para Klahan que se sentia agoniado com aquelas correntes apertando seu corpo. Tentava se libertar, e cada vez mais parecia sentir pressionar seu corpo. – **Não adianta tentar reverter esse ataque. As minhas correntes são ainda mais poderosas que da própria Andrômeda porque foi criada pelo próprio Hephaestus. Quanto mais força emprega mais ela vai sufocá-lo. São as Correntes do Suplício, as mesmas que puniram prometeu ao se revoltar contra os deuses. Será que isso será o suficiente para expurgar seus pecados agora, Klahan?**

"_Os meus pecados?_", pensava Klahan enquanto ouvi aquilo. Ele tinha muito a pagar, de fato. Por todo aquele tempo suplicava pelo mal que havia provocado aquele lugar, das mortes que provocou por sua arrogância e egoísmo. Será que aquele suplício, por fim, seria merecido?

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**


	5. Recordações

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**RECORDAÇÕES**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Com os braços abertos pouco acima da cabeça, o corpo curvado pouco mais para frente com os cabelos negros caindo sobre seu rosto que estava sujo com o sangue que cuspira por conta das correntes em seu pescoço, deixando um filete de sangue no canto da bica. Os braços também já se encontravam feridos. Deixando o sangue pintar a areia e o cascalho. Mantinha-se ajoelhado, em posição de subjugo aos pés de Kaliam que o observava orgulhoso por aquilo. Harish mantinha-se mais adiante, inconsciente devido os ferimentos provocados pela Entidade Suprema do Julgamento – uma vez que carregasse um doloroso ferimento de suas lutas passadas, potencialmente de sua última que o debilitava a cada dia.

– **Sente as correntes queimarem o mais fundo de sua alma, Klahan? Isso é o que acorrente faz: insere uma violenta dor em seu corpo direto em sua alma!** – diz Kalian puxando-o pelos cabelos e levantando sua cabeça. De fato, por mais que não expressasse claramente seus sentimentos, Klahan sentia aquela agonia dilacerá-lo. "_**É como se sentisse minha alma sendo rasgada em mil pedaços, perfuradas com milhares de agulhas...**_", pensava Klahan naquele momento trincando os dentes. Sentiu Kalian soltar sua cabeça e ouvi-lo tomar sua lança. – **Vou levar sua cabeça como um troféu e deixar exposto para que todos possam ver que ninguém pode desafiar os deuses, principalmente Urano...**

"_**Não deve se deixar entregar, Klahan...**_", ecoara uma voz em sua mente, uma muito familiar da qual ele hesitava em acreditar em primeira instância. Piscou aturdido buscando ver à sua frente. Não eram as ruínas do vilarejo que avistava, mas uma intensa luz e dela uma silhueta que se revelava alguém sobre brumas douradas. "_N_**_ão se deve deixar enganar por mentiras. Você conhece a verdade. Lembre-se da promessa que fez a mim? Lembra-se, Klahan...?_**", e a voz se perdeu como um vento. Toda aquela dor que consumia seu corpo agora parecia semelhante àquela noite, quando ainda era uma criança sozinha naquele templo.

**.**

**.OoO.**

.

O que hoje eram ruínas foi o vilarejo de Sharampur, um vilarejo pobre que mantinha certa singularidade quando comparada à outras próximas naquela região: a peregrinação junto a um templo que guardava uma criança 'prodígio' capaz de realizar milagres e profetizar visões que acabaram por transformar a vida daquelas humildes pessoas. A região mergulhara na miséria em conseqüência das guerras e tornando-a ainda mais miserável, e aquela criança de cabelos negros como a noite e de olhos azuis como céu limpo da manhã, tornou-se símbolo de esperança. Alguns ousavam dizer que era a própria encarnação divina encontrado sozinho naquele templo há muito abandonado e encontrado por alguns monges que o cercou de todos os cuidados. Após sua aparição, um período de prosperidade tomou a região, alimentando ainda mais sua 'divindade'. Em seu sétimo aniversário, o menino que atendia pelo nome de Klahan, seria submetido a mais intensa transformação que marcaria para sempre sua vida.

Estava em meditação como era de costume, sozinho próximo às antigas estátuas de Buda ainda preservadas, em posição de lótus no chão e olhos fechados. Algo pareceu alertá-lo, fazendo-o apertar os olhos no instante em que sentiu todo o seu corpo pulsar. Uma sensação tomara seu corpo e mente, fazendo-o levantar a cabeça, antes baixa, e observar a única janela ali existente e perceber uma luz que cruzara o céu. Os seus olhos azuis emitiram um intenso brilho naquele momento, acompanhado de um poderoso cosmo que era capaz de emanar em tons dourados com riscos azulados circundando-o. Os seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente fitando um ponto qualquer numa expressão de perplexidade. Quando seus olhos se fecharam, ele se mantivera num profundo estado de onisciência por dias, preocupando a todos que temiam por uma terrível revelação.

Escondida no templo, uma jovem assistia sempre o garoto em seu estado contemplativo. Em sua mãos ela carregava alguns ramos de flor de lótus em tom verde azulado, estas das quais adornava o templo. Ela o assistia escondido quando o ouviu chamá-la.

– **Não é preciso se esconder.**– disse ele em sua voz serena, sem nem ao menos se mover. – **Aproxime-se!** A garota piscou aturdida, caminhando em sua direção com roupas surradas e descalça e deixando o ramo de flores diante dele, ainda imóvel. –**Lótus...** – disse ele virando a cabeça sutilmente em direção das flores, mantendo os olhos ainda fechados. A garota se sentiu maravilhada com aquilo, contemplando-o. e indagando como ele poderia saber com o que ela o presenteara se nem mesmo havia aberto os olhos. Ele esboçou um sorriso sereno. – **Não são os olhos que me fazem ver aquilo diante de mim. Posso dizem quem é você sem nem mesmo abrir meus olhos**. Ela apenas ficou a fitá-lo, prostrada diante dele.

Nos dias que se seguiram, 'tempos difíceis' foram anunciados pelo monge através do garoto que se mantinha recluso. Um período de frio intenso no inverso que aproximava. Um certo pânico tomou aquelas pessoas, e o garoto pela primeira vez se mostrou diante de todos, os olhos fechados e sua expressão serena instruindo a todos a usarem o tempo que havia para se preparar produzindo pouco além do cotidiano naquela região que sobrevivia numa economia de subsistência.

– **Antes dos tempos brancos, ainda teremos o calor do sol. Aproveitem esse período e se resguardem pelos meses que seguirão**. Anunciou ele antes de se retirar. Um velho homem que o assistia, manteve-se atento ao garoto que pressentiu algo peculiar emanando dele.

De fato, o inverno fora rigoroso, tornando a peregrinação escassa naquele período. Apenas alguns monges mantinham-se no templo, mas deixando Klahan na maioria do tempo sozinho em sua meditação. Eles não pareciam ter conhecimento de Sukhon, a garota que o presenteara com lótus semanas após seu sétimo aniversário e sempre presente desde então. Era a única a quem ele mantinha alguma conversação e conhecimento sobre o mundo exterior. Klahan crescera no templo, sem jamais pisar uma vez fora dele ao longo daqueles anos.

Nas semanas que antecedia seu 13º aniversário parecia pressentir algo, tomando seus sonhos e seu estado de onisciência bastante perturbado. Sukhon assistia seu transtorno meio sua meditação, um abalo em seu cosmo, e por esta razão conseguiu convencê-lo acompanhá-la para assistir o amanhecer no ponto mais alto que havia no vilarejo, este localizado atrás do templo. Houve hesitação, mas cedeu por fim por saber que os monges ainda dormiam. Sentir a brisa refrescante da manhã tocar o seu rosto foi uma sensação única da qual o fez sorrir – uma reação da qual a garota jamais assistiu vir dele naqueles anos.

– **O sol logo vai nascer...,** comentou ela apontando na direção e ele apenas assentindo. Poderia não ver com seus olhos, mas conhecia bem as direções e 'enxergar' à sua volta. – **Veja por seus olhos, Klahan, ao menos uma vez., comentou ela recuando alguns passos para que ele tivesse a liberdade de ver por si só, e não pela sua onisciência**. Afastou-se pouco mais ao encontrar amarillis, flores típicas da região em seu tom avermelhado da qual comentou ser suas preferidas.

Klahan sorriu para ela, voltando-se a fitar o horizonte ao sentir o calor do sol. Desde quando despertara seu cosmo, jamais abriu os olhos novamente, não até aquele momento. Ele observava admirado aquela beleza do nascer do sol, intencionando por chamar Sukhon quando sentiu todo seu corpo um violento pulsar que o alarmara. Os seus olhos brilharam como naquela ocasião, fazendo-o cair ajoelhando no chão sobre a relva e levar a mão aos olhos. Seria uma vertigem ou realmente assistia toda aquela manha bela ser tomada por sombras? Olhou à sua volta e mão via a garota próxima a ele, mas assistiu o templo se tornar ruínas. Gritos ecoaram e chamas ganharam o alto. Era o vilarejo sendo entregue ao caos. Uma sinistra aparição se colocou à sua frente, fazendo Klahan o encarar assustado.

– **É CHEGADO O MOMENTO, KLAHAN, DE ASSUMIR O SEU LUGAR PARA AQUILO DA QUAL FOI PREDESTINADO.** A voz era imponente, olhos azulados e frios que emanavam energias que circundavam seu corpo. O garoto, aquele considerado o mais próximo dos deuses estava sendo convocado pessoalmente por um desses deuses a assumir seu lugar? Klahan estremeceu, mas isso não pareceu intimidá-lo. Ele se levantou, observando aquela figura e o vilarejo mais abaixo.

– **Fala de... abandoná-los?**, disse esticando o braço e apontando o lugar sem desviar seus olhos da aparição diante dele.

**"SEU DESTINO RESERVOU-LHE ALGO MAIOR. EM TRÊS SEMANAS, KLAHAN. ESTEJA PREPARADO!",** e a aparição desapareceu meio a névoas. Klahan sentiu o toque de Sukhon em seu ombro, com a outra segurando algumas flores e ele a fitando perplexo, piscando aturdido. Tudo à sua volta estava relativamente normal, com o templo inteiro e o vilarejo em sua mais completa paz. Ele fechou os olhos e se dirigiu de volta ao templo, onde mergulhou em profundo estado de meditação por dias mantendo-se em jejum e recluso. Nem mesmo com Sukhon proferia palavras. Ela o assistia transtornar-se em suas meditações, o seu cosmo atingindo um nível altíssimo. Os aldeões mostravam-se preocupados , assim como os monges, mas ninguém ousava perturbá-lo.

Na manhã que antecedia seu aniversário, a cidade foi tomada por um forte vento e as nuvens se mostraram carregadas. Era um período de moções na região, algo até comum naquela época do ano, mas Klahan pressentia que havia algo mais. Naquela madrugada que seria seu 13º aniversário, aquela aparição novamente se fizera presente, mas diferente de antes, não houve surpresa ou mesmo qualquer temor. O garoto abriu os olhos, levantando-se e encarando aquela entidade à sua frente que o convocava em acompanhá-lo. A sua resposta foi um passo atrás e um virar do rosto, fechando os olhos.

**"OUSA RENEGAR A MIM? VOCÊ FOI POR MIM AGRACIADO E POR ISSO ADORADO POR ESSAS PESSOAS. COMO SE ATRAVE REAGIR ASSIM DIANTE DE MINHA PRESENÇA?"**

Klahan voltou para encará-lo, fitando-o com seus profundos olhos azuis.

– **Foi através do que chama de 'graça' que posso compreender o que quer, e por isso não pretendo ser parte de algo tão sórdido.**

As palavras de Klahan foram calmas, mas incisivas, provocando uma fúria naquela aparição de modo a emanar uma poderosa força que foi capaz de subjugar o garoto a ajoelhar-se diante dele pressionando seu corpo para baixo – criando uma fissura no chão onde ele até então mantinha-se de pé.

"**SEU MOLEQUE! QUEM PENSA QUE É PARA RENEGAR A MIM? FAREI DE SUA GRAÇA SUA MAIOR PENITÊNCIA!"**, exclamou a entidade que levou sua mão até onde estava Klahan e este sentindo uma forte queimação em seus olhos. O azul de seus olhos foi ganhando tonalidade dourada enquanto pareciam faiscar raios e luzes sem qualquer controle por parte do garoto.

A sua reação foi cobri-lo com as mãos, mas foi em vão. Uma forte dor foi sentida por Klahan que tentou controlar-se até gritar em agonia por aquilo. A parição diante dele sorri com aquilo, recolhendo a mão e parecendo recolher algo da essência de Klahan e, em seguida, desaparecer. Em seu espaço reservado no templo, Klahan buscava coneter aquela força magnânima. Os monges que se encontravam no templo correram até onde ele estava, e quando se voltou para eles, ao fitá-los, o garoto apenas os assistiu transformar-se em pós de estrelas após serem tomadas por chamas. Correndo para fora do templo, ainda com as mãos cobrindo seus olhos, avistou o vilarejo, vendo-a tomada por chamas e gritos ecoando por todas as partes. Porém, nenhum era maior que o seu próprio até cair ajoelhado e tudo se apagar diante dele.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Rendição

**CAPÍTULO V**

**RENDIÇÃO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

– **Lamentando por renegá-lo, Klahan?** – indagou Kaliem mexendo em sua lança e fazendo as correntes o sufocarem ainda mais, provocando já sangramentos em seus braço e pescoço. Porém, aquela dor nada era comprada com aquela que sentia dentro de si. **– Estou oferecendo uma última chance de reconsiderar sua resposta antes que sua cabeça seja arrancada e seja presenteada ao deus Urano**.

Ele ri daquilo como extremo sarcasmo e observando Klahan. Ele ainda era capaz de manear negativamente respondendo aquilo? Como poderia ser tão estúpido em negar tamanho privilégio em pró daqueles vermes humanos? Com um único movimento visava deferir um golpe contra o renegado quando algo o impediu, algo como uma barreira que o impediu de golpeá-lo a primeira vez. Kaliam ficou surpreso como ela poderia ser capaz ainda que criar algo como aquilo. Voltou-se para o velho homem e o viu desperto, ainda fraco e estabelecendo não uma barreira, mas paralisando o golpe antes mesmo de tocar em Klahan.

– **Velho maldito! Ainda querendo interferir em meu julgamento? Vou acabar logo com você!**, disse movendo violentamente a lança no ar e gerando sua Tormenta, um tufão de calor com suas lanças em direção de Harish. Porém, foi como uma força contrária repelisse o golpe, surpreendendo a ambos. Kiet surgia por trás de algumas ruínas com seu braço estendido e surpreso com ele mesmo. Teria sido ele capaz daquela proeza. Kaliam trincou os dentes e estendera sua mão para frente arremessando uma poderosa onda de calor em direção ao garoto. Harish precisou ser rápido e acolhendo-o de modo a protegê-lo em seu escudo _**"KHAAAAAAN!"**_ Kaliam ria coma aquilo, arregalando os olhos de modo vil e apreciando aquilo. – **Acha mesmo que essa barreira será capaz contra minhas Chamas Divnas? Diferenete daquela que o paralisa no chão, com essa posos controlar seu poder destruição. EU VOU ACABAR DE VEZ COM VOCÊS DOIS, VERMES MISERÁVEIS**!

"_**Não... Eu não posso me render. Não posso permitir que mais pessoas se sacrifiquem por mim. NÃO POSSO PERMITIR QUE SE SACRIFIQUEM POR MIM!**_**"**, pensou Klahan ainda ajoelhado, o corpo curvado para frente. Os braços antes esticados presos pelas Correntes do Suplício de Kaliam. Pareciam reagir. Seus punhos foram fechados e ele forçava fechá-las. Trincava os dentes pela dor que o dilacerava de dentro pra fora.

Kaliam percebeu uma ponderosa energia emanar atrás de si, assistindo Klahan conseguir, pouco a pouco, sobrepujar o suplício das correntes. O seu cosmo ascendia de maneira violenta, puxando os braços que sangravam pela força das correntes sobre seu corpo, levantando a cabeça com muita dificuldade pela pressão exercendo ao contrário. Conseguia empurrar a perna de modo a ajudá-lo a se levantar. Kaliam removeu o ataque contra o velho e o garoto e lançaria contra Klahan, mas sua barreira não somente impediu como também repeliu de imediato, quase que instantaneamente. Somente não atingira a Entidade Suprema porque usara sua lança e girando-a tão rápida que repeliu o ataque. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais surpreso.

– **Você se diz a Entidade Suprema do Julgamento? Pois chegou a sua vez de ser julgado por sua crueldade e barbaridade, Kaliam. Não tem o direito de vestir essa armadura divina!** – dizia Klahan com os dentes trincando enquanto ainda se colocava de pé, ereto.

As correntes ainda prendiam seu corpo, fazendo Kaliam acreditar ainda ter alguma vantagem sobre o jovem. Ele segurou firme em sua lança e faíscas surgissem seguindo a trilha das correntes que envolviam o corpo de Klahan e pressionando-o ainda mais. Klahan sentiu como se todo seu corpo recebesse uma forte corrente elétrica. Ele, porém, não cedeu, apenas segurou as correntes com seus punhos e apertando entre suas mãos até sangrar. Até mesmo um filete de sangue surgia de seus lábios tamanho controle que exercia sobre seu corpo.

– **Eu já disse que nada pode deter essas correntes, Klahan. Ela foi forjada pelo próprio Hephaestus...**, vangloriava-se Kaliam quando foi obrigado a se calar ao perceber uma reação em suas correntes, não acreditando em primeira instância. Elas estavam trincando? Indignado com aquilo, buscou deferir um golpe contra Klahan com sua lança em direção ao seu peito, mas foi impedido por uma ofuscante luz dourada que se interpôs entre ele e Klahan.

– **A Armadura de Virgem protegeu Klahan...**, comentou Harish ainda com Kiet em seus braços, inconsciente. A armadura se colocou diante de Klahan, despertando surpresa até mesmo dele. "_**A Armadura de Ouro de Virgem me protegeu...?**_**"**, pensou Klahan de imediato, fazendo seu cosmo ascender mais e mais.

**"****_Klahan, confie em você. Lembre-se do que me disse que era capaz de ver além dos seus próprios olhos. Você, pode Klahan. Nãos e deixe enganar pelo o que querem que você veja!_**", dizia Sukhon sem eu subconsciente. Klahan apenas baixara a cabeça naquele momento, deixando seu cosmo emanar de forma poderosa. A ponta da corrente que lembrava um tridente, avançou sobre a face de Klahan, arranhando seu rosto e arrancando a venda que cobria seus olhos. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados desde então, mesmo debaixo das vendas. Uma poderosa força parecia escapar de seus olhos.

– **Harish, proteja-se junto com Kiet...**, disse somente, percebendo que Harich envolvia todo seu corpo com uma poderosa barreira. Nesse mesmo instante, Klahan abriu os olhos que era apenas um globo dourado de uma energia esmagadora percebida até mesmo por Kaliam que o olhou assustado.

– **N-não é possível...! E-esses olhos... são... são...**, dizia, instigando mais energia em suas correntes que se desfizeram em pós de estrelas, sumindo do corpo de Klahan. Nesse instante, a Armadura de Ouro de Virgem se desfez.

A Armadura de Ouro de Virgem envolveu todo o corpo de Klahan. Kaliam, por sua vez, assistia incrédulo suas correntes desaparecerem no ar juntamente com o chão que parecia se desfazer ganhando o alto.

– **Acha que pode julgar a mim, Klahan? EU QUE SOU A ENTIDADE SUPREMA DI JULGAMENTO!? COMO PODE RENEGAR AQUELE QUE O AGRACIOU COM TAMANHO PODER? COMO PODE RENEGAR...,** esbravejava Kaliam apontando para Klahan com sua lança quando foi abruptamente cortado pelo próprio que o fitava incisivamente com aqueles olhos dourados. A força ao redor era cada vez mais esmagadora.

– **O seu deus pode ter me concedido a Visão, mas não foi ele quem me concedeu a graça. O senso de amor e paz que obtive nesse templo se deu graças a outro deus... melhor dizendo, a uma deusa! Agora compreendo tudo muito bem, da minha predestinação... Vou renegá-los quanatas vezes for preciso!**

Kaliam girava sua lança mandando-o se calar e gerando uma Tormenta violenta em direção de Klahan.

– **CALA SUA BOCA, MALDITO! VOU ARRANCAR SUA CABEÇA E ESSES MALDITOS OLHOS!,** e pulou frente ao Cavaleiro Dourado diante dele que se manteve parado em seu lugar em posição ereta elevando os braços até altura do peito e juntando as mãos em forma de prece. Tão logo as abriu revelando uma esfera de energia dourada. "_**Tenma Kōfuku.**_**.. RENDIÇÃO DIVINA!"**

Uma poderosa força acertaria Kaliam de maneira avassaladora, tomando-o completo por aquela luz dourada que destruía por completo sua lança e sua armadura considerada divina. Os olhos de Kaliam eram de terror, surpresa e perplexidade. "_Como poderia imaginar que..._", e caiu violentamente no chão, abrindo uma cratera enquanto ele assistia Klahan fechar os olhos e pressionar com as mãos, contendo aquele poder.

– **V-v-você... é... é... Como pude... pude ser... tão... tolo...? M-maldito...!**, e desfaleceu. O seu corpo logo foi tomado de uma energia que explodiu em milhares de contas de luz que desapareceram no ar. Harish mantivera forte seu escudo, mas sentia que uma segunda força alimentava a sua. Assistiu perplexo aquele poder e apenas Klaha de pé ainda com a Armadura de Ouro de Virgem cobrindo seu corpo. Esta emitiu um forte brilho e deixou o corpo de Klahan e ficando no ar em sua forma verdadeira. O corpo do garoto estava muito debilitado e ferido pelas Correntes do Suplício de Kaliam de Promethee. Ele levantou a cabeça, com os olhos já fechados e pressionando com a mão – mas ainda deixando sair alguns resquícios daquela energia. Forçou um sorriso e sussurou:

– **Obrigado, Armadura de Ouro... Obrigado, Athena...**, e caiu, inconsciente no chão.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_


	7. Interlúdio

**INTERLÚDIO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

A nevasca ganhara mais força ao longo da noite, sendo preciso aumentar o fogo na lareira. Por diversas vezes Harish verificava o pequeno Kiet, o garoto que despertara seu cosmo na luta contra Kaloiam naquela manhã, mas que fora ferido apesar da barreira criada por Harish. Klahan, tão logo ao despertar, pudera curar seus ferimentos superficiais livrando-o do perigo, mas ainda precisava descansar. Os seus ferimentos provocados pela corrente já sumiam, mas havia algo que o perturbava intensamente. Mesmo sob risco da nevasca, sairia em direção ao vilarejo. Dimitri, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro que chegara instantes depois do fim do embate, ajudara a levá-lo para o casebre do velho Harish. Este havia presenciado a gama de poder emanado pelo garoto qure agora assistia de pé. O cosmo que ele havia elevado fora algo excepcional.

Com a força da nevasca, Dimitri mostrou-se preocupado quanto a saída de Klahan naquele tempo em vista do estado que o encontrara mais cedo. Harish observava a cortina branca formada e sirriu. Era um homem conhecido por sua calma tanto nas ações como nas palavras. Dimitri chegou ali movido pela convocação do Grande Mestre sobre ser o tempo de buscar os Cavaleiros para um novo tempo de conflitos que se aproximaria, e sabendo do estado do velho amigo - ferido na guerra contra Poseidon - enviara seu aprendiz que assistia o primeiro daqueles que encontraria em sua jornada.

– **Ele está seguro, acredite. Ele ainda está perdido em suas dúvidas quanto ao caminho escolher. Há muito ele escolheu um caminho, mas ainda se nega aceitar seu destino. Acredito que esta noite um novo mundo vai se abrir diante dele.**

.

**.OoO.**

.

A nevasca ao longo da noite ganhava cada vez mais intensidade, formando uma cortina branca no vilarejo bem como via Harish de sua janela. Klahan, no entanto, já havia alcançando o vilarejo e já se encontrava dentro do antigo templo. Por mais que estivesse em ruínas, mantinha-se de pé. Ele conhecia bem aquele lugar e caminhou pelo local solitário deixando seus passos ecoarem distante. Aproximou-se na sala onde tantas vezes mergulhava na mais profunda meditação e estado de onisciência da qual recebia visões e 'revelações divinas'. Com um toque ele percebia que uma estátua de Buda ainda se mantinha ali, ainda que com fissuras e falhas, assim como a parede que adornava uma grande flor de lótus. Ele poderia não ver com seus olhos, mas sentir cada algo daquele lugar como se fosse parte dele. Desde a fatídica noite ele evitara pisar naquele lugar, mas naquela noite havia uma razão especial.

– **Nos últimos dois anos evitei pisar nesse lugar. Disse ele quebrando seu silêncio e ainda com as mãos na parede. – Não tive somente meus olhos selados na ocasião como a minha mente pareceu se fechar de modo a impedir de perceber algo que era tão claro como o amanhecer daquela manhã. Deixe-me que apresentassem um quadro falso de uma situação e permitindo-me acreditar num destino mascarado.**Klahan recolheu suas mãos e se voltou em direção às antigas pilastras. – **Não é isso, Sukhon? Ou deveria chamá-la de Nikki, a deusa da Vitória que sempre acompanhou a deusa Athena?**

Uma silhueta surgiu meio às sombras com os braços para trás e fitando a Klahan à sua frente. Ele desviou sua atenção dela momentaneamente enquanto sentia sua aproximação e La parar ao seu lado. – **Não imagina quanta saudades tive com sua ausência. Apenas o assistia de longe, como hoje de manhã quando tentou... Ela não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. – Sinto muito, Klahan por fazê-lo acreditar de que estava morta.**

– **Não se culpe**. Interrompeu ele continuando a manter a cabeça erguida como se 'fitasse' a parede com a flor de lótus à sua frente. – Não posso **culpá-la por sua omissão. Desde aquela noite** **evitei esse lugar, e hoje retorno em busca de respostas e por alguma razão cheguei aqui acreditando estar aqui aquilo que procuro.** Ele tocou na parede, percebendo as fissuras que ali havia e sua mente remeteu no momento em que seu cosmo aflorara pela primeira vez.

Ele não pudera de fato assistir, mas pressentiu algo realmente forte e agonizante naquele momento antes que sua mente mergulhasse num completo estado de onisciência por dias. Naquele ínterim, aquela aparição divina tomara seus sonhos e sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe e todo seu corpo pulsar e mundo ser visto de maneira singular além da compreensão humana.

– **Por muito tempo minha mente pareceu entorpecida não me permitindo lembrar daquele dia quando realmente passei assistir o mundo com outros olhos, com uma vidência que em permitia ver muito além do que as pessoas poderiam imaginar. Tudo isso porque a minha aproximação junto a eles me fez perceber uma grande perturbação que ascendeu meu cosmo naquele momento, mas que realmente jamais compreendi. Kaliam disse que fui agraciado, 'iluminado' pelo seu poder para que um dia pudesse lutar ao seu lado. Porém, a verdadeira graça jamais partiu dele.**

– **De fato, os Cavaleiros de Virgem são aqueles da qual sua constelação mais se aproxima dos deuses, sendo o canal de equilíbrio entre os homens e os deuses.** – dizia Sukhon olhando-o, ainda parada no centro da sala e observando-o tocar a parede e recolher as mãos, ainda de costas para ela. - **Em raros momento, desde eras mitológicas, aqueles protegido por essa constelação também recebem a graça dos deuses, e Urano viu algo em potencial em você concedendo pouco de seu poder**.

– **Uma graça que levou a condenação de todos nesse vilarejo.** Comentou ele lamentando aquele episódio daquele fatídico dia. - **Posso não ter sido o responsável por aquelas chamas que ganharam o céu e iluminando aquela noite fria, mas penso se não o tivesse renegado se seria diferente e carreguei essa culpa por muito tempo, deixando-me mergulhado na escuridão de dúvidas e desespero...** – ele se volta para ela e sorri. – **A sua voz me fez despertar algo naquele momento, do que disse enquanto tinha meus olhos selados e disse que jamais permitiria que alguém mais pagasse pelos meus pecados, pelas minhas escolhas. Ao ouvir sua voz naquele momento era como se despertasse uma parte minha que adormecera desde então.**

– **Aquilo aconteceria mesmo se o acompanhasse, Klahan. Não pode se sentir responsável por isso. Você assistiu tudo antes mesmo dele se anunciar diante de você, e ainda assim nada poderia fazer...** Ela se aproximou dele, tocando seus ombros e contornando-o de modo a ficar frente a frente com ele. As suas mãos tocaram seu rosto, sobretudo o selo que cobria seus olhos. Ao contrário de qualquer outra pessoa, Klahan não temeu que ela o tocasse, manteve-se apenas parado como se a contemplasse naquele momento. – **Como disse, Urano pode ter lhe concedido parte de seu poder como barganha para que um dia se aliasse a ele, mas a verdadeira graça partiu de você!** – ela desceu a mão até o peito de Klahan – **A sua verdadeira graça sempre esteve aqui, em seu coração. Dizem que os olhos são a janela para a alma, e seus olhos são capazes de ler essa alma, capazes de ler o cosmo quando se trata de um cavaleiro, assim como Kaliam era capaz.**

**– Assim como li o de Urano naquele momento. Havia ódio, rancor... Tudo explícito naqueles olhos, e por isso fui punido: por enxergar parte de sua essência.**Ele força um sorriso em pensar naquilo. – **Acho que meu maior pecado foi ler um deus, e por isso ele me puniu com isso...** – disse aproximando as mãos próximas aos olhos. **– Porém, ainda que não tão intenso quando o selo é removido, posso sentir isso emanar de qualquer um. Compartilhar sua dor, suas tristezas... Não que já não sentisse tudo isso, mas tudo se tornou bem mais intenso desde então. Se não fosse o selo de Athena, esses 'olhos do caos' faria o mesmo com aqueles monges naquela noite em queimar sua alma, ou explodir seu cosmo em mil pedaços quando se trata de um cavaleiro.**

– Athena **não estava errada quando me enviou a você naquele momento. Como me disse naquela noite em que 'jamais permitiria que alguém mais fosse sacrificado por mero capricho dos deuses'. Esses mesmos olhos que enxergaram a ameaça que aproxima da Terra, também será aquele a enxergar a verdade quando surgir, Klahan.**Ela sorri, tocando o seu rosto e beijando sua face. – **Athena é realmente a deusa da sabedoria...**

Sukhon se afastou dele e seu corpo foi tomado por um intenso brilho dourado antes de explodir em incontáveis pontos de luz que se dissiparam no ar. Klahan esticou o braço de modo a tocar nesses pontos e segurando que tardou desaparecer, fechando em suas mãos e ficando ali, por um longo tempo e ajoelhando-se naquele chão. Como quando há muito tempo, mergulhou em estado de meditação.

**.**

**.OoO.**

**.**

– **QUEEEE?**, exclamou Kiet apontando para si enquanto piscava aturdido fitando Klahan sentado na beirada da cama com a mão ferida e sendo enfaixada. Ele deixara algumas gotas de seu sangue sobre os ferimentos do garoto que emitiram um brilho cicatrizando e permitindo que despertasse. – **Eu ir para o Santuário e me tornar um cavaleiro? Um cavaleiro como você, Sr. Klahan? Também vai para o Santuário?** O garoto sorriu, muito animado com aquilo, recebendo um afago de Klahan sob o olhar de Harish e de Dimitri.

– **Sim, Kiet.** **Percebi ontem um despertar de seu cosmo e no Santuário poderá treinar e melhor desenvolver isso. Claro...** – se voltou para Dimitri – Se não se importar desta companhia em seu regresso ao Santuário. Aproveito para me desculpar por preocupá-lo na noite passada. Não o acompanharei por momento. Antes, preciso fazer algo e espero que Harish possa me ajudar com isso. O velho apenas sorriu e assentiu concordando com seu jeito calmo e sereno de sempre.

Naquela mesma tarde Dimitri partiu levando o pequeno Kiet com ele. Klahan e Harish os assistia cruzar o vilarejo do alto. A brisa se tornara quente naquela tarde, assim como naquela manhã quando em companhia de Sukon. Pela primeira vez, desde àquela noite, sentia uma profunda paz em sua alma. Teria sido as Correntes do Suplício de Kaliam ajudado a expurgar a culpa que o consumia.

– **Desde quando sabia sobre Sukhon, Harish?,** indagou Klahan sems e voltar para ele. O velho homem apenas esboçou um sorriso e baixou a cabeça. – **Acredita mesmo que posso sucedê-lo como um Santo de Athena? Ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem?**

– **A armadura já o escolheu como um, Klahan...** – respondeu o velho olhando o horizonte – **Ela apenas aguarda para que esteja realmente pronto para que possam se tornar um. O meu tempo está passando, e só havia mais uma missão incumbida a mim por Athena, e Nikki foi minha guia nesse processo me levando até você.**

– **Ao que parece, Harish...** – dizia Klahan e voltando para ele – **Não foi você que buscou por minha ajuda naquele templo, mas foi guiado para ser a minha salvação.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIM!**


End file.
